dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Battle of Denerim
=Just some suggestions for what should be included here.= Entering the gates of Denerim -Enemies encountered -Selecting Party members to continue into the city. Army Tactics Benefits of each ally and how to most effectively use them and in which of the following areas -Dwarfs -Golems -Redcliff Infantry -Elves -Werewolves -Mages -Templars The Market -Description of the environment -Enemies and Tactics Alienage -roughly same as above -choices regarding getting the elves to help City Gates - Palace - Fort Drakan -Link to Archdemon Page Ways to achieve each of the (4?) different endings. In the palace district, I encountered Dagon Thralls, which are not mentioned. I think these possibly take the place of the ogres which are listed in the same area. can anyone else confirm? Yes i have dragon thralls 2, but i also have ogres.... NOT fun 21:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) What happens in the final cut scenes of each different ending. Possibly a whole page devoted to the endings based on your choices throughout the game. Any further suggestions? --Wraith78 18:53, December 9, 2009 (UTC) maps would be nice too - i've not worked out how to capture them to UL yet. :I thought the name of this quest was the Final Onslaught. Is that wrong? I've just never seen the battle of Denerim listed as a quest. Unless I just didn't look which is entirely possible! After Redcliffe though I usually only have one quest left in my queue and that is The Final Onslaught. --MiyuEmi 14:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) The quest is called The Final Onslaught yes, but the event that takes place is more fitting to be called the Battle of Denerim - for the simple fact that it is a battle between the Darkspawn and the United Armies of Ferelden, in my opinion anyway. Zf6hellion 15:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it about time to remove the "stub" tag? Cheesy123456789 16:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) =Bug= After killing the horde in the alienage my party became stuck when the arch demon destroyed the bridge in front of us. I think there may be a positioning bug if the majority of the party is on the 'wrong' side of the bridge when the cut sceen is triggered.Tetracycloide 21:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Which version of the game did this happen on? Zf6hellion 11:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :PC version patch 1.1 i think. if not version 1.2 Tetracycloide 18:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Well so far on the PS3 I've been unable to incur that bug so I can't really find a solution unfortunately. Zf6hellion 23:00, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :On the PC when standing on one end of the bridge you can use the mouse and cursor to activate the gate on the far side. After doing so if you switch to control another character the party will stop with the exception of the character that was just used to open the gate. I'm not sure how, exactly, the controls work on the console versions but I suspect this isn't possible without a cursor.Tetracycloide 15:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I have encountered this same bug on the fully patched PC version using the method described above. /Keivz = Party and the Archdemon = Does the warden have a fixed party for this battle? If not, say if the player chose Zevran and Sten and Shale with them in the final battle againts the Archdemon, and sten makes the final blow. Is that possible, or do you fight the dragon alone? :You get to choose the party you take with you, but it must always be a Grey Warden that "strikes the final blow", so if you're the only Grey Warden in the party it will be you. This is a story thing and is irrespective of who actually strikes the blow that reduces the Archdemon's health to zero. Zoev 02:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) = Main floor and second floor of the fort = The walkthrough here says the second floor is smaller than the first floor. I find that the second floor is MUCH larger than the first. There is one door I cant open yet that according to the map just leads to a room. Am I missing something? Srsuth = dragon thralls = yeah the thralls r in my game 2 but, with ogres 2 Clean up/Revise? I think this page needs to be cleaned up some. There seems to be a good deal of information missing about this final battle that would be helpful for people to know, such as the quest "Defend the Alienage" where you find the second Darkspawn General (Hurlock Emissary) and recieve the Dawn Ring as a reward and "Hold the Gates" where the companions you leave behind have to fight back waves of Darkspawn. This caught me by suprise and if people by chance didn't have the extra members that weren't in the party equiped it might cause some issues. I didn't want to just go through and change things around though and thought it would be best to ask about it here first. Bandit-Behind-Bars 07:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) =Bug at Redcliffe Castle= Oddest thing...I was in the initial conversation at Redcliffe Castle. I spared Loghain and of course, Alistair left--but I got Alistair's dialogue in his voice, with the camera on Loghain every time. Is this a known issue? Rosenoire 10:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) =Crazy Lag= I get crazy lag during this quest and the preceding fighting in Redcliffe. All the white badguys die in a single shot/hit, but I will shoot them, they will show no damage for 1-2 seconds, then they'll fall over dead. Does anyone else get crazy lag during these battles? Servius 01:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I've gotten lag from having Morrigan killing enemies while in Sleep, but also from the soldiers who die when Bann Teagan attacks. --Rival grace 10:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I logged out of the EA/BioWare network thing and I think that made a pretty big difference. Too bad it also made my Warden's Keep items disappear. Is there a hack that enables access to those items even if you're not logged in? Servius 18:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) = Defend the Alienage = I just played through this section and I was not able to get the elves to fight with me - they ran away. There was no 'persuasion' option. I am playing as an elf, so the comment in the text: "If you are a City Elf, she will always help without need for persuasion, insisting even if told to run away." is not accurate. I don't know what exactly needs to happen to convince the elves to fight. My first playthrough was with a human noble warden and I managed to persuade them to fight, but this time (elf mage) I didn't even have the option to do so. PurpleRayne 20:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : How did you resolve the Alienage quest in your elf playthrough? Was it different from how you resolved it during your human noble playthrough? Servius 18:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :: In the first playthrough of Unrest in the Alienage I entered the hospice by bribing the guard at the back door. In the second playthrough (as an elf) I aggravated the healers and guards out front, thus ending up killing a few bystanders that joined the fight. Maybe that's the key? PurpleRayne 20:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: May have been. I was thinking that the person you interact with during the final battle in the Alienage is that red-headed elf who was the rabble rouser during the earlier quest. If you couldn't persuade her to help fight the Darkspawn, it may be because she didn't trust you, which may have been due to prior actions like causing civilian casualties during the earlier quest. Just a guess, but there's some logic there. Servius 23:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Note that the article doesn't say that the elves will automatically help you "if you are an elf." It says, "if you are a'' City Elf''," as in the City Elf origin. That's because "red-headed rabble rouser" is Shianni, the City Elf's cousin. Shianni insisted on staying to help my City Elf because "this is our home, too," but presumably the fact that he was family also has something to do with it.--DarkAger 00:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: From my experience with a city elf origin character (I was the one who made the edit), the statement is accurate. Shianni and the other elves insisted on fighting regardless of what dialog option was taken. Elves of magi or Dalish background will presumably need to persuade her since you are not cousins. As to why you didn't even have the option to do so, I'm not really sure. As suggested, offending the elves by getting the bystanders killed might have caused them to not trust you. I have never had the heart to do something bad during that quest so I really can't say. Dr. Abysmal 01:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: I'm not sure what you mean by 'City Elf'. According to the mage-elf's backstory, he was taken from an Alienage at an early ago to go study at the Circle of Magi; woudn't that mean 'City Elf' as well? As far as I've seen in this game there are only two kinds of elves: Alienage/city/lower-class pseudo-slaves and the Dalish. Regardless, I dont have enough data one way or another to dispute your assertion. PurpleRayne 13:32, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Sorry - I should have researched before posting: I now see what you mean by 'City Elf' - it's one of the 6 Origins. Carry on. :-) PurpleRayne 13:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC)